The Last Page of Life
by Cats070911
Summary: An unapologetically schmaltzy story for theamck and jan.danek10 who are true romantics and whose encouragement and support I value. Warning- reference to deceased characters.


**Author's note: **I am pleased Elizabeth George and the BBC created and adapted these characters for me to play with; it is a bit like having two imaginary friends. This tale uses story lines from my previous musings, Counselling and Consequences but is not a sequel.

**For 10 and theamck; two romantics who inspired this unapologetically schmaltzy piece.**

* * *

Lady Asherton fussed over every detail for the gathering as she had done for the last fifty odd years. At ninety-six she was no longer as energetic as she had been. She tired easily now but refused to rest until she was sure everything was perfect. Howenstowe shone; its lawns and gardens had been manicured and the flower beds were alive with colour. The horses were groomed immaculately and were feeding on succulent grass near the stables. The large white marquee was on the level area in front of the house making it easier for the caterers to access her kitchen. A team of men in overalls were inside it lining up the chairs and wiring the lights. A small parquetry dais had been placed at the front to ensure the guests could see proceedings. The florists were at work arranging their displays. She had asked for lots of colour; too many people were maudlin about flowers sticking to white and pastels. She always smiled with irony and took extra care to make sure there were no more mix ups mistaking guests for florists. She had never forgotten her embarrassment.

Her youngest son came down to fetch her. She listened to him in a way she did not to her older children, perhaps because he looked, sounded and acted most like his father. He had been able to get away with a lot more as a boy because of it but had given her more grey hairs than the others combined. He was not her favourite, she loved them all equally, but they had a very strong and different bond.

"Mother," he scolded, "stop fussing. You know everything is perfect and the guests will start to arrive soon. Have a rest and then Georgia will help you get dressed."

"I might be old but I do not need your wife's help to dress me! And it will be the last chance I have to honour you father and our family so I want it to be perfect, a day everyone will remember."

He laughed softly, "I know and we all appreciate it." He took her arm and steered her back to the house knowing that despite her assertion his mother would call on someone at the last minute to help fasten her necklace and shoes, she always did.

The guests were already arriving by the time they reached the door and her eldest son was directing traffic and assigning rooms. Only close family were staying at the house but he had also booked out half of Nanrunnel for the weekend. Everyone had agreed that a weekend service was far easier for those travelling from London. In all they were expecting about two hundred guests; many were farmers on the estate or locals from town. It was always important to the Lynleys to ensure the community were included in their major celebrations and farewells.

Three hours later as Georgia helped her with her necklace Lady Asherton smiled to herself. Years ago she would never allowed people to help her but now she secretly welcomed it, understanding that it made people feel wanted and needed. She did not need to be independent in everything especially with such a close knit and loving family.

Her eldest son was to be Master of Ceremonies but it was tradition for Lady Asherton to speak first and introduce an event, and today would be no different. She walked up the centre aisle to the gasps of the assembled guests. _I am not that old that I need to be wheeled in just yet! _She did not realise the surprise was for her dress and jewellery and not her sprightliness. She was dressed in an emerald gown, the one she had been married in all those years ago. Now she wore it with a stylish straight jacket over the bodice; bare arms were not suitable for a woman of her age. It was highlighted by the necklace Tommy had given her as a wedding present and a set of matching earrings he had given her for their first anniversary. She had worn the dress for many special occasions over the years and she was pleased that she could wear it one last time.

"Honoured guests, welcome once again to Howenstowe for what I hope will be an afternoon that you cherish forever. We are of course gathered to celebrate the life of my husband Tommy Lynley, the 8th Earl of Asherton, whose legacy is not that he was one of a line of earls managing a large and successful estate but that he lived a life of honour; fathering four wonderful children, Terence, Sarah, Matthew and our baby, Thomas; rose through the ranks of the Metropolitan Police to Commissioner; and in his retirement helped the underprivileged of the world with campaigns to provide better living conditions for people not only at home here in Cornwall but also across the globe."

A round of generous applause started and Barbara had to wait before continuing. "I am ninety-five and have had the joy of being married to Tommy for nearly sixty years. What some of you might not know was that I was his partner in the police for many years before that, so with the recent loss of his younger brother Peter I can honestly say I that of everyone here I have known him the longest and known him the best. If you had told me when I married him or when we had Terence and Sarah that it was possible to love him more as time went by, I would have laughed at you but I would have been wrong. Every day I found something new and wonderful about him and yes, it is legendary that we could bicker and squabble more than perhaps any couple ever, but it strengthened not diminished our love. And I do not mind admitting that making up was always the best part. He was always a romantic and passionate man." The family were used to Barbara and Tommy's open displays of affection, both physical and verbal, but a few of the guests tittered at her words as Barbara walked over to where Tommy had been placed just to the side of the dais.

"And so today as we gather to celebrate Tommy's 100th birthday he would first like to make a small speech." Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd. Tommy was very popular with the locals and beloved by all his family. He was still able to walk and stand but only for short periods. His right knee gave him grief. He had it replaced just before he turned fifty. It was now well past its viable life but now they simply re-grew knees and trying to repair a mechanical device in a man in his nineties had been too risky. Lynley had learned to live with limited movement. He was still able to ride, despite Barbara's concern, so he was prepared to struggle to walk. His once dark hair had thinned only a little but was now a mass of brilliant white which, when he stood at full height, gave him gravitas and dignity that was usually reserved for younger men at the peak of their careers.

Tommy beamed his special smile at Barbara. "Honoured guests, thank you for coming today to help a silly old man turn one hundred. If that had been the only reason I would feel foolish and extravagant however Barbara and I have a little surprise for you. First I want to set some context. As Barbara said we have known each other for over sixty five years, as my partner at work and later as my partner in life. Many of you know that I tragically lost my first wife Helen, who for many years had been one of my two best friends. Barbara was my other and we always had a bond and connection that others found hard to understand. It was only when we were sent undercover on a case as husband and wife at a marriage counselling centre that we actually realised that our love was more than just that of friends. To cut a long story short I took her on a romantic trip to Paris and we came home lovers, then we married and had the twins."

All their children were standing around them and Terence and Sarah acknowledged the crowd with a wave. "Actually all of our children were conceived in Paris, it was Barbara's idea of symmetry. Matthew was the result of our first trip away without the twins. And yes Thomas here likes to think that because he is four years younger than Matthew that he was unplanned but that was not the case at all. He was the product of a very special night." Tommy squeezed Barbara's hand and they looked lovingly at each other as they remembered Barbara wearing her special red vixen dress that they kept solely for Paris trips. She and Tommy liked the routine of eating at Jules Verne then taking a romantic trip down the river. Matthew had been conceived back at the hotel after a long romantic bath. When Thomas was conceived they had stopped and decided to stroll back. They found a secret little recess in the wall by the water's edge and their kisses had turned into something highly erotic. All their children were conceived out of love but they were sure Thomas was a product of that union of unadulterated lust when they had made love as they both stood and watched the lights of the city. Tommy found even now the thought aroused him. Their love life now was very different to those first heady days but still filled with as much love and passion. Barbara lent down to kiss him and he whispered, "I wonder what they would say if they knew we still make love?"

Barbara heard his words come through the speakers and blushed which set off the red tinges that still adorned her grey hair. "Hold that thought Sir!"

"Dad! Mum! Behave!" It was Sarah who admonished them while the audience giggled. That was the trouble with modern technology; it was easy to forget that you did not have to speak into a microphone to be heard.

Tommy grinned broadly at his mischief. He had known exactly what he was doing. He continued his speech. "Four children made a beautiful family for us but we continued to go to Paris every year for the er…romance. It has only been the last few years where that has not been possible but every day of my life I have been grateful to have had the chance to love this wonderful woman and I remain amazed that she has loved me. She sacrificed a lot of independence to become Lady Asherton and at times it was hard to do all the things that come with that responsibility but once she made the commitment she never once complained. Her charity work has been legendary, especially helping youth in the underprivileged areas of London. I am so proud that we are as inseparable now as we always have been. Barbara has been my rock and my safe harbour. We have been truly blessed in our lives together and with the love of our wonderful children and their families."

The tent suddenly went dark and was illuminated by the holographic images at the centre of the dais. Tommy loved holographs because they were life size and almost touchable. As he looked at his mother and Judith fuss around the guests at their wedding and his brother making a speech he was pleased that he had been able to have the old photographs and videos converted into these very special memories. It was almost as if they were alive again. It was bittersweet. As he watched the younger version of themselves exchange their vows he gently pulled Barbara down to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I had never seen anything more beautiful," he whispered softly knowing only she could hear, "until tonight." He started nuzzling her neck until she jabbed him with her elbow.

They both laughed as they saw the shock on Hillier's face and the beaming pride on Winston. Poor Winston, they had been so upset when he had died so young. Tommy had always hoped that they would have found a cure for cancer by now and he still campaigned actively for research funds and donated heavily to the Royal Marsden Hospital.

Barbara laughed at Tommy and the children in the surf. Tommy had been trying to teach them to swim when he had been dumped unceremoniously by a huge wave and had come up spluttering, 'see that's exactly what not to do, never take your eyes off the ocean'. All the school awards and plays flashed past along with examples of Sarah's ballet recitals. Barbara still hated ballet but all her four granddaughters had loved it too so she had learned to tolerate it. Sarah's work as English professor at Bristol meant they were able to see the girls regularly until they had grown up and moved away for their own lives.

Matthew had been the sportsman of the family playing rugby. He was more thickset and rugged than the rest of the family which suited his career as an archaeologist. He had bred three boisterous boys who had all grown into fine young men who all worked together in an urban renewal business. Terence was much slighter, like Barbara's family and had only just retired from years as a merchant banker. He was running the estate now but woe betide him if he did not run important decisions by his father. He reminded Barbara a lot of her brother and over the years she had been astounded at Tommy's perceptive choice of name. He and his wife had two sons, the eldest boy, and the future 10th earl, worked on the estate assuring the future of the dynasty while the younger one worked as a doctor in Manchester.

The holograph of young Thomas being appointed a Crown Court judge never ceased to amaze Tommy. His son had always been smart and diligent but had a rebellious streak which he assumed was inherited from Barbara. Although he looked most like Tommy and shared his deep passion for justice, he was the one child with whom Tommy had struggled to bond. All that had changed one year when Barbara had been ill and Thomas had insisted on staying home from school to help nurse her. Tommy had watched him closely and realised how alike they were. If opposites attract then similarities repelled and once Tommy understood this he had been able to be much closer to his son. He understood what drove him and what made him insecure and he made sure he was supported in a way he had not been at that vulnerable age. When he met Georgia Thomas bloomed and Tommy could understand the power of such transformative love. He was pleased for his son and smiled as he watched them now, holding hands and devouring each other with their eyes. He was definitely his father's son. Ironically they had also had twins, both of whom were now studying law at Oxford. Tommy could not be more proud of his family.

The review continued with shots of their grandchildren and young great-grandchildren and finished with some holograms of Tommy and Barbara. The first shot was of Tommy teaching Barbara to ride and everyone laughed uproariously at her attempts. Then there were times they were doing all sorts of mundane things but Tommy was instantly transported back to those moments; gardening together, riding their horses along the Cornwall cliffs, hosting dinners and perhaps most intimately dancing together. Barbara had hated dancing at first but had been tutored by Peter for their wedding. Dancing together had been like making love, it felt natural to hold her close and revel in their bodies moving to the same motion. They had continued to dance together over the years and it invariably led to other activities which thanks to the miracles of modern medicine Tommy hoped might also happen tonight. Tommy grinned and whispered quietly in Barbara's ear so that she blushed once again.

When the show ended the audience clapped enthusiastically before Tommy made his announcement. "We were married here at Howenstowe one Christmas and we used Christmas dinner as a ruse to invite our guests, just as today we are using my birthday as a ruse. Barbara and I do not know how much longer we have together but we want to make every moment count and just as we stood and declared our love to our family and friends then, today we are going to renew our vows."

Thunderous applause greeted his words. The children looked at each other amazed; their crafty parents had managed to keep their plans secret. Barbara helped Tommy stand. He was wearing a tuxedo and white tie, just as he had for their wedding. A morning suit would have been more appropriate at this time of day but they had agreed to replicate that special day. The fit was a little looser but he still cut a fine figure and Barbara beamed lovingly at him as he limped to the centre of the dais. They turned to face each other and held hands.

The celebrant was a local lady, who had been the only person to know of their plans. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Susan Gibbs and Lord and Lady Asherton have asked me to officiate today as they re-commit to each other. When I met with them the other day I asked their secret for a long and happy marriage. Both of them were unequivocal that the key for them had been a friendship and dependency on each other that was the single most important focus in their lives. Lord Asherton spoke to me of how Lady Asherton's unreserved love had allowed him to accept his own shortcomings and to learn to give himself fully to others, his children and grandchildren, his extended family and his friends. For her it had been Lord Asherton's unwavering faith in her and his support that had allowed her to discover who she really was and to understand her true worth. No marriage is perfect and over the years many of us have heard them arguing and slamming car doors in Nanrunnel wondering how on earth they stayed together but when you meet them and see them together it is impossible to walk away unmoved by their unshakable love for each other. As Lady Asherton told me it is fine to be angry as long as your love is ten times stronger."

Tommy grinned at Barbara, lent closer and asked quietly, "only ten times?" She shrugged.

"So Tommy and Barbara, it is my duty to remind you that marriage is a journey where every day you should strive to love each other freely and totally, to support each other and encourage each other to be better than either of you can be alone. Lord Asherton."

"I, Tommy, declare before everyone here today that I will continue to love you, Barbara, tenderly and faithfully. You rescued me and protected me and gave me hope and purpose. You, and the family we created together, have given me more joy than I ever imagined possible. Turning one hundred means that we are somewhere on the last page of our lives together. Hopefully it is not the last sentence or even the last paragraph but I promise to spend every day we have left talking and arguing and laughing; and every night holding you in my arms and loving you. And when I am no longer here know that my love is still with you every moment."

Barbara could hear some of the sniffling in the audience and a tear welled in her own eye. "I, Barbara, declare before everyone here today that I will continue to love you, Tommy, tenderly and faithfully. You saw in me what no one else could and helped me to become the best person I could be. I am hoping we can spend eternity together but if we can't our love will not die with us. Our families will remember not only today but how we lived and loved. They will carry that with them and it will shape how they love. Our love is everlasting."

They had not taken their eyes off each other. The words for everyone else; everything they needed to say was contained in their eyes. They both understood the depth of their feelings and what they had meant to each other.

Susan continued, "Tommy and Barbara, by the power of love itself, I affirm that you have committed your hearts again to each other. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

As he took her gently in his arms Tommy muttered to Barbara, "this is the best part." Their kiss was long and affectionate. Despite the crowd they seemed to forget where they were, lost in a world of memory and devotion, and tinged with the sadness of knowing that one day soon they would share their last kiss.

The music started softly. Barbara had selected an old favourite from way back at the beginning of the 1990s before she had even met Tommy. She doubted any of her grandchildren would have heard of it but it was one that she and Tommy had liked to dance to at night.

_Look into my eyes – you will see*  
__What you mean to me.  
__Search your heart, search your soul  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more.  
__Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
__You know it's true:  
__Everything I do, I do it for you._

Tommy's smile lit up her heart. He held her close as they danced, unafraid of whether the village ladies thought it was inappropriate or not. Dancing was more of a swaying these days but it evoked the same memories and desires.

_Look into your heart – you will find  
__There's nothin' there to hide.  
__Take me as I am, take my life.  
__I would give it all, I would sacrifice.  
__Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
__You know it's true:  
__Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

Barbara knew a lot of the family were also up dancing and she and Tommy looked around at them. They had brought up a happy tribe. "We did well Tommy, they are all good people and love life."

"We couldn't have asked for better lives could we?"

"No. I never thought I'd say it but I'm glad we had tumultuous times though, before we truly found each other. We could never have had such highs without those lows."

"You're a wise woman Barbara. I love you more and more each minute." Tommy kissed her again as they continued to dance.

Barbara began to sing softly into Tommy's ear.

_There's no love like your love  
__And no other could give more love.  
__There's nowhere unless you're there  
__All the time, all the way, yeah._

"Sing with me Tommy." He coughed lightly and then his rich baritone merged with the sweetness of her voice as they held each other.

_Look into your heart...  
__Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
__Yeah, I would fight for you; I'd lie for you,  
__Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.  
__You know it's true:  
__Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

* * *

*Bryan Adams, "(Everything I do) I do it for you" 1991

(Some of you may notice I have also borrowed some of Nat Parker's documented life, passions and causes to round out Tommy in this story. While the Lynley grumpiness and awkwardness is the character's I think the softer side of Lynley is actually a reflection of Parker's world view. In his interviews he is extremely open and sentimental with strong core family values, and no matter what he acts in, even when playing a villain, Parker is extremely likeable with an underlying tenderness and vulnerability that reminds me so much of Lynley. He also has an unbridled sense of joy about life which I would like to think a happy Tommy, secure in his relationship, would share.)


End file.
